


Copper, Silver, Gold

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, Treelight Kink, Valinor, i only learned that term yesterday but i was immediately like "ah! yes! i've written that!", origins of the name "Russandol"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Maitimo, Findaráto, and Findekáno stumble into the beginning of something beautiful.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Fingon | Findekáno/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	1. Russingold + "It's really not that complicated."

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a few Russingold prompts, but every Maedhros fic I write turns into Russingon so I had to throw Fingon in also. I have dubbed this ship "Finmaefin"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon!

“It’s really not that complicated,” Maitimo dismissed. “I’m not much of a smith, compared to Atya and Curvo, but even I can set some jewels into a bracelet.”

Findaráto was speechless, turning over the gift in his hands with shining eyes. “It’s _beautiful_ ,” he breathed. “ _Thank you_ , Maitimo.”

“You’re welcome,” Maitimo said, blushing slightly. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I _love_ it!” Findaráto grinned, flinging himself onto his cousin in an embrace. “Oh, I could _kiss_ you!”

Maitimo froze mid-hug. “Um,” he said, “I mean, if—if you want to…?”

Now Findaráto was blushing too, but he drew back a bit to bat his lashes. “Maitimo,” he purred, “I didn’t know you harbored such intentions toward me! I thought your interests were captured by Findekáno alone!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maitimo mumbled.

Findaráto laughed. “Yes, you do,” he said wisely. “But it’s alright, you’re not betraying him by kissing me. I’ve kissed him before, after all, did you know that?”

Maitimo’s eyes widened, but there was something hungry in his gaze, and he pulled Findaráto closer, claiming that kiss from him. Findaráto smiled into his lips, warmth rushing through him—the only way it would be better was if Findekáno was here, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620947294693490688/russingold-maedhrosfinrod-for-prompt-1).


	2. Finmaefin + "I should have told you a long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written the last of these three chapters, since I wanted something to connect the first and the last :)

“I should have told you a long time ago,” Findekáno admitted, leaning into Maitimo’s embrace. “I’ve loved you since we were young, and wanted you almost as long, but…”

Maitimo held him like he was a precious thing, like he might break if he squeezed too tight, but that’s not what Findekáno wanted. He wanted Maitimo to clutch him and never let him go, he wanted—he wanted Maitimo to do a great number of things to him, and the thought that those things might be possible now that their affection for one another was out in the open lit a fire in his belly.

But…

“But?” Maitimo prompted.

Findekáno looked up at him—gorgeous, intelligent, warm-hearted Maitimo, the love of his life, the one he wanted more than any other—and somewhere in his selfish heart he wanted _more_.

“I also love Findaráto,” he admitted.

He feared Maitimo would draw away, leave him heartbroken or disgusted, or else make him choose, which—Findekáno would choose Maitimo, and he knew Findaráto would not begrudge him that, Ingo was wise and kind like that, but it would not be right. Not to Ingo, not to Maitimo, not to Findekáno himself.

But Maitimo only smiled, drawing Findekáno close for a kiss. It was not their first, and Findekáno hoped desperately that it would not be their last, for he needed this, needed Maitimo…

“Why, that is no issue at all,” Maitimo murmured, at last tightening his grip around Findekáno. Finno swooned into his grasp, heart bursting with joy and excitement.

“Really?” Finno asked breathlessly, leaning up for another kiss.

Maitimo granted his desire, and Finno thought his heart might burst from the wonder of it. “Of course not,” Maitimo said, “for I also love him! Did you know we have discussed you—discussed this?”

Findekáno blushed. “You _have_? Did he tell you about the time when we…”

“Yes,” Maitimo said, nipping at his ear. Findekáno squeaked in delight, melting further into Maitimo’s arms. “He knows of my love for you, and I of how he shares it…he hinted you loved me as well, and said that he would not come between us, but—”

“I _want_ him between us,” Findekáno said. “He _belongs_ between us, _with_ us.”

Maitimo looked at him fondly, and Findekáno saw his affection for Findaráto reflected back at him. “Yes, he does,” Maitimo agreed. “Do you think the three of us could become one unit? That we could all be joyous together?”

“It is meant to be,” Findekáno murmured. “It would not feel right any other way.”

“Make new friends, but keep the old,” Maitimo quoted. “Or lovers, in this case.”

 _Lovers_. The word sent shivers down Findekáno’s spine. “One is silver,” he murmured, “the other gold.”

“You are both precious to me,” Maitimo murmured. “I can imagine you in Telperion’s light, glowing silver, as Findaráto beams with golden light of his own—”

“And you shall be our copper,” Findekáno teased. “Copper-top.” He grinned. “Russandol, we ought to call you. Surely that is a better name than Nelyafinwë.”

“I would prefer Russo to Nelyo, from your lips, at least,” Maitimo agreed, blushing red as his copper hair.

“Tell me more about what you want from my lips,” Findekáno said eagerly, “and then we ought to find Findaráto, and share our joy with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/621136786688720896/and-another-companion-piece-to-tie-together-some).


	3. Russingold + "Close the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon :)

“Close the door,” Findaráto mumbled. “Don’t let the cold in.”

“I’ll be right back,” Findekáno called.

“But we wouldn’t want Ingo to get cold,” Maitimo teased. “Come on, Finno.”

Grumbling about the cold tolerance of certain blonds, Findekáno grudgingly closed the door as he stumbled outside to grab some water. Findaráto hummed happily, rolling over to drape himself around Maitimo.

“Mmm, you’re so warm, Nelyo,” he mumbled, pressing his face into Maitimo’s chest. “I think they named the wrong person Spirit of Fire…”

Maitimo chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover. “I’d rather be warm than hot,” he said.

“You’re _both_ ,” Findaráto said, giving him a kiss on the nose. “As you absolutely know, given what you do to Finno and I…”

Maitimo blushed slightly, which was ridiculous considering that they were both naked and curled up together after they and Findekáno had spent the evening doing all sorts of un-cousinly things to each other. “Well, I can say the same for you.”

“Shhh, don’t let Finno hear,” Findaráto whispered. “He’ll be jealous…”

“I’ll be jealous about what?” Finno asked brightly. He really was far too energetic, all things considered.

“I’ve got him,” Findaráto declared, wrapping himself even tighter around Maitimo. “He’s warm.”

“And I’m not?” Findekáno pouted. He passed his glass of water to Maitimo, who drank gratefully and coaxed Findaráto into taking a sip. “Do you want me to prove you wrong?”

Findaráto made a show of considering it, looking back and forth between them. “Hmm, only if you promise you won’t freeze me with those cold feet of yours,” he decided.

“I’ll put some socks on, then,” Findekáno said. “Good thing we picked my room for this, hm?”

“It’s certainly better than my room,” Maitimo drawled. He ran a loving hand through Findaráto’s hair, and Ingo let out a happy sound of contentment.

Findekáno looked rather silly wearing socks and nothing else, Findaráto thought, but he wasn’t complaining when Finno sprawled into bed alongside them, reaching for Maitimo around Ingo’s body. Squished between his two lovers, sated and content after an enjoyable night, Findaráto practically glowed with happiness.

“Mmm, you’re warm, too, Ingo,” Finno murmured.

Maitimo kissed Findaráto, his hands clasped with Findekáno. “Our Ingo,” he said fondly. “How lucky we are to have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/621072909928185856/2-finrodmaedhros-we-should-ship-these-two-more).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
